Surprise Massage
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Christina goes to the spa for her usual weekly massage. She has used the same person for years. But when she gets there, she gets a shock when someone new is in his place. Will she get a very special massage? Phil/OC.


This is a one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

"Where's Richie?" Christina asked the masseuse that was waiting for her in the usual room.

"He is off today. I'm Phil." He replied with a smile.

Christina flipped her hair back over her shoulder and eyed him with a critical glance. She didn't like changes in her routine and she definitely didn't like not having Richie there. She had been coming to see Richie weekly for the past year and she trusted him implicitly to place his hands on her body. It didn't hurt that he was happily in a relationship with another man, so she didn't have to worry about him coming on to her at all.

"Well... Phil," she said with a hint of anger, "I don't like changes, and you had better be good."

She looked on as Phil just shrugged his shoulders accepting her harsh criticism. Satisfied that she had made her point, Christina slipped behind the curtain and took off her clothes. Donning a towel, she lay down on the massage table, anxiously waiting for a pair of firm hands to massage her back.

As soon as his hands touched her bare flesh, she knew that she shouldn't have been so harsh with him. The more he worked the oil into her skin and kneaded her tight muscles, she began to realize he was actually better than Richie was. She sighed contentedly as his hands moved up her thighs, pushing her towel up to her bare ass as he massaged her upper thighs.

For the first time, she wished that her masseuse would touch her in the most intimate of places. Her face turned red as she imagined Phil caressing her pussy lips. Christina felt herself getting wet as his fingers inched closer and closer to her pussy lips. "Are you seeing anyone, Phil?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"No, ma'am," he said, "my girlfriend and I broke up about a month ago. Why do you ask?"

"Oh..." she said, as his fingers massaged the area of her thigh closest to her intimate place. "No reason..." she finally answered his question.

"Would you like me to continue?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, please..." she practically begged, desiring his touch as her towel was pulled away from her body leaving her naked before his eyes.

He began massaging her ass with his hands, letting his thumbs run down over her sphincter and then down between her legs to her sweet spot. Christina lifted her hips, moaning openly for the first time since the massage began. His hands were like magic between her legs, coaxing out her orgasm in a sweetly torturous slow manner.

As she contracted around his skilled fingers, she heard herself say, "Fuck me, please..."

His hand slipped out of her moist canal long enough to undo his pants and pull off his shirt. Christina slid down the table, and feeling his hard cock press against her she let out an even louder moan. He slowly pushed inside of her, filling her up with his glorious manhood. She wasn't the least bit surprised when he fucked her just as slowly and methodically as he had massaged her.

Christina couldn't remember a time when she felt so full, so turned on and yet so relaxed at the same time. "This guy is fantastic!" she thought to herself as she felt herself slip into another blissful orgasm. She didn't think he was ever going to stop, and he seemed to have the stamina of ten men as he kept himself from cumming. Finally, she felt him pull out as he exploded.

"Mmmm... thank you, Phil..." she said..

"My pleasure, ma'am..." he said with a smile.

Christina made herself get off the massage table and slipped behind the curtain to get dressed again. She felt fantastic, and one thing was certain and that was she wanted to know more about her new masseuse. As she exited the changing room, she was shocked to find that Phil had disappeared.

She quickly made her way to the front desk, where she found the manager standing there, along with Juno. "Hey Christina!" Richie said in his flamboyant way, "Sorry I am late babe, are you ready for our session?"

"Session?" Christina said in a confused voice. "I just had a session with Phil?"

"Phil who?" the manager asked.

She looked at him. She had no idea what had just happened. But she couldn't get Phil out of her mind now.

Please Review!


End file.
